Polskie Koleje Państwowe
the Polskie Koleje Państwowe (Polish State Railways) was a state-owned company founded in 1926 to manage train service and upkeep of the railway system in Poland. Ranks Inisgnias Railway employees' insignias were usualy worn on the collars throughout the company's existence except for a short period described below. '1954-1956' The Ministry of Railways on 16 Aug 1954 issued a new decree - moving the insignias (for the first time in history) onto the shoulder straps. The regulation didn'd exist for long and were changed to a different pattern in 1956. The persons holding positions mentioned below belong to the 1st category Image:PL_PKP_1954_1.jpg|Kolejarz Railman Image:PL_PKP_1954_2.jpg|Starszy kolejarz Senior railman Image:PL_PKP_1954_3.jpg|Brygadzista Team leader Image:PL_PKP_1954_4.jpg|Starszy brygadzista Senior team leader Image:PL_PKP_1954_5.jpg|Aspirant Aspirant Image:PL_PKP_1954_6.jpg|Młodszy technik Junior technician The persons holding positions mentioned below belong to the 2nd category Image:PL_PKP_1954_7.jpg|Technik Technician Image:PL_PKP_1954_8.jpg|Inzynier / Inspektor III stopnia Engineer / Inspector - 3rd grade '' Image:PL_PKP_1954_9.jpg|Inzynier / Inspektor II stopnia ''Engineer / Inspector - 2nd grade '' Image:PL_PKP_1954_10.jpg|Inzynier / Inspektor I stopnia ''Engineer / Inspector - 1st grade '' The persons holding positions mentioned below belong to the '''3rd category' Image:PL_PKP_1954_11.jpg|Dyrektor III stopnia '' Director - 3rd grade '' Image:PL_PKP_1954_12.jpg|Dyrektor II stopnia '' Director - 2nd grade '' Image:PL_PKP_1954_13.jpg|Dyrektor I stopnia '' Director - 1st grade '' The persons holding positions mentioned below belong to the 4th category Image:PL_PKP_1954_14.jpg|Dyrektor naczelny '' Head director '' The persons holding positions mentioned below belong to the Ministerial level Image:PL_PKP_1954_15.jpg|Dyrektor generalny '' General director '' Image:PL_PKP_1954_16.jpg|Podsekretarz stanu '' Under-secretary of state '' Image:PL_PKP_1954_17.jpg|Minister Kolei '' Minister of Railways '' '1958 +' On 25 Feb 1958, the Minister of Transportation issued a decree to the effect that insignias were to be once more displayed on collar patches. The color bar on the top of the patch is actually color piping made from textile and denotes the branch. The colors are as below: * red - Służba przewozów - transportation service * blue - Służba trakcji i wagonowa, zakłady naprawcze, Centralny Zarząd Zakładów Naprawczych - trains maintenance and repairing '' * green - Słuzba drogowa i zakłady podległe Centralnemu zarządowi Utrzymania Kolie - ''railroad maintenance '' * orange - Służba zabezpieczenia ruchu i łączności i zakłady podległe Centralnemu Zarządowi Zabezpieczenia Ruchu i Łączności - '' communication '' * violet - Służba administracyjna, słuzba zdrowia, pozostałe słuzby i personel szkół kolejowych - ''Administration, Health service, other services and personnel in railway schools Image:PL_PKP_1958_1.jpg|Paygroups 15-14 Image:PL_PKP_1958_2.jpg|Paygroup 13 Image:PL_PKP_1958_3.jpg|Paygroup 12 Image:PL_PKP_1958_4.jpg|Paygroup 11 Image:PL_PKP_1958_5.jpg|Paygroup 10 Image:PL_PKP_1958_6.jpg|Paygroup 9 Image:PL_PKP_1958_7.jpg|Paygroup 8 Image:PL_PKP_1958_8.jpg|Paygroup 7 Image:PL_PKP_1958_9.jpg|Paygroup 6 Image:PL_PKP_1958_10.jpg|Paygroup 5 Image:PL_PKP_1958_11.jpg|Paygroup 4 Image:PL_PKP_1958_12.jpg|Paygroup 3 Image:PL_PKP_1958_13.jpg|Paygroup 2 Image:PL_PKP_1958_14.jpg|Paygroup 1 Image:PL_PKP_1958_15.jpg|Podsekretarz stanu Under-secretary of State Image:PL_PKP_1958_16.jpg|Minister Komunikacji '' Minister of transportation '' '~2007' The color bar on the top of the patch is actually color piping made from textile and denotes the branch. The colors are as below: *red - Służba przewozów - transportation service *blue - Służba trakcji i wagonowa, zakłady naprawcze - trains maintenance and repairing *green - Słuzba drogowa - railroad maintenance *orange - Służba automatyki - automation service *brown - Służba energetyki - powering maintenance service *grey - Służba administracyjna - administrative service *amarant - Straż Ochrony Kolei - railway protection service Image:Pkp01.gif|Paygroup 1 Image:Pkp02.gif|Paygroup 2 Image:Pkp03.gif|Paygroup 3 Image:Pkp04.gif|Paygroup 4 Image:Pkp05.gif|Paygroup 5 Image:Pkp06.gif|Paygroup 6 Image:Pkp07.gif|Paygroup 7 Image:Pkp08.gif|Paygroup 8 Image:Pkp09.gif|Paygroup 9 Image:Pkp10.gif|Paygroup 10 Image:Pkp11.gif|Paygroup 11 Image:Pkp13.gif|Paygroup 12 Image:Pkp14.gif|Paygroup 13 Image:Pkp15.gif|Paygroup 14 Image:Pkp16.gif|Paygroup 15 Image:Pkp17.gif|Paygroup 16 Image:Pkp18.gif|Paygroup 17 Image:Pkp19.gif|Paygroup 18 Image:Pkp20.gif|Paygroup 19 Image:Pkp21.gif|Paygroup 20 Image:Pkp22.gif|Paygroup 21 Image:Pkp23.gif|Paygroup 22 Image:Pkp24.gif|Paygroup 24 Image:Pkp25.gif|Paygroup 24 Image:Pkp26.gif|railway protection service Graphics made by MAGNUM - based on an official ministry documents Category:Poland Category: Railway